In the related art, as a motor control device, a device is known in which an addition value of a driving current corresponding to a target acceleration and a disturbance compensation current corresponding to a disturbance estimated by a disturbance observer is input to a motor to perform robust acceleration control. As this kind of motor control device, a device is also known in which a target acceleration is limited within a predetermined range by a limiter (see Patent Document 1).
As well known in the art, in a motor, torque saturation occurs at a critical point. For this reason, when a target acceleration exceeds an acceleration upper limit due to torque saturation, if no limit is set, torque corresponding to the target acceleration is not generated, causing control to be unstabilized.